A Dangerous World
by Frozenstar03
Summary: It's been 30 years since I was called to be a guardian. 30 years since I was first seen by a kid. 30 years since we defeated Pitch and sent him back where he came from. But things have changed. There is a new evil arising in the world. Death has taken many kids from our protection. Even though we all may deny it, it's time to admit that the guardians needed help. OCxJack


**Frozenstar Here! **

**So this is my new story. I have recently become obsessed with ROTG. Don't get me wrong, Disney's still the best but I love this movie as well. ROTG doesn't belong to me. Enjoy the story!**

* * *

**Jack's POV **

It's been 30 years since I was called to be a guardian. 30 years since I wad first seen by a kid. 30 years since we defeated Pitch and sent him back where he came from. But things have changed. There is a new evil arising in the world. Death has taken many kids from our protection. Even though we all may deny it, it's time to admit that the guardians needed help.

* * *

When I saw the ever familiar Northern lights shining in the distance, I knew something was up. I stood up from where I was crouching on the church steeple and raised my voice above the midnight traffic.

"Wind! Take me to the North Pole!"

Pretty soon I was flying through the sky, the wind slapping my back roughly. The clouds cleared and I landed at the entrance to North's 'workshop'. As I walked in, I noticed the rest of the guardians gathered around North who was standing in front of the globe.

"So what's up?" I said walking into the room.

An image of a moon appeared above Sandy as he turned towards me which clarified enough for me to understand the purpose of the meeting.

North grinned as I stepped up to him. "Jack! Good, you're here! Now Manny can start meeting!" He bellowed stepping away from the controls.

As if on command a brilliant blue light lit up the the floor at North's words. I backed away as a large blue crystal rose up out of an opening in the ground. Confused, I turned to North for an explanation.

North chuckled, "I forgot you haven't been here long." He apologized. "Crystal means we're getting new guardian!" He exclaimed.

I turned back to the crystal which was now shining brightly, illuminating the room. A blurry figure faded in above the crystal. Eventually, I recognized the figure and let out a small gasp.

"No way," Tooth whispered softly.

North gazed at the figure, his mouth wide. "It's Lily."

_**5 Years Ago **_

_"There was a school shooting in Orlando, Florida. Five people were killed, one of them was Lily." North announced, pacing nervously back and forth across the dimly lit room._

_I leaned back against the wall shocked. How could one on the few teens that still believed in us, just have been killed? "How did she die?" I demanded trying to regain my balance._

_North lowered his head, "One of her classmates broke into the school unnoticed. He stood up with a gun and shot three kids. Lily tried to wrestle the gun from him but he pulled the trigger. Twice. One bullet killed him, the other killed Lily." _

_I sighed but then a though occurred to me. "That means she saved the rest of her classmates. She stopped Death from taking over the rest of the school! Is it possible-" _

_"To become a mythical figure? To become one of us? Yes, Manny has made her the spirit of animals." North said his voice loosing some of its sorrow._

_I grinned, "Animals. It suits her. She's always around them." _

_Bunny nodded in agreement, "It does suit her. But does she remember her past? Who she was before she became who she is now?" _

_"Yes. She remembers." North answered. _

_"Where is she?" Tooth asked quietly, breaking the silence._

_ North shrugged, "I think she's somewhere in Burgess." _

_I stood up straight and let the wind carry me into the air. "Well I want to see her. There's a lot of things she needs to know." _

That had been five years ago. I see her often, usually running around the streets as one animal or another, cheering up those who were down. Letting children confide in her, trust her.

"Well," I began, "I better go find her."

North nodded in agreement and waved me away, "Good, just hurry will you?"

I stepped out of the castle and the wind carried me to Burgess, where she usually hung out. I landed on the snow covered ground and grinned as I noticed a snowshoe kitten rubbing up against the legs of a 6 year old kid who seemed to have had fallen on the concrete. The kid laughed with delight and temporarily forgetting about his scraped up knees and he bent to pet the kitten who purred in delight.

I waited on the other side on the street watching until the boy limped off with a smile on his face. The kitten's fur fluffed up as I ran over to her but it smoothed out as she recognized me. "Oh, it's you Jack. What's up?" The kitten mewed.

I sighed. Even after five years it was still weird when she talked as an animal, it just wasn't natural. "Guess what Lily?" I began.

A blue mist swirled around the kittens paws and her blue eyes sparked with curiosity. "What?" She squeaked as the mist grew until the wall of mist was almost as tall as I was. The mist cleared away revealing a 16 year old girl standing before me. She had tan skin, wavy light brown hair and bright blue eyes. She wore a blue hoodie and jeans with black and blue sneakers.

"You're the new guardian!" I informed her grinning.

"Really?" Lily asked. I laughed,

"Yes, really. Come on, I don't believe you've met the rest of the guardians."

Lily transformed into a snowy owl and lifted her wings, "Yes. I don't believe I have."

**Third Person POV **

"I can't believe it! They choose _her_ to be a guardian!"

"But sir, I'm sure you'll be able to defea-"

"Silence Pitch! You know nothing of what she can do! You couldn't even defeat that Winter spirit, Jack Frost! Jack Frost is stronger than her now, but with training, she will grow."

"But sir-"

"What did I tell you Pitch! Gather the others. We need to grow as well. We can't afford to let the Man in the Moon win this battle."

"Yes sir"

"I will destroy every last one of those guardians. But when I take over the kids, kill every last one of them, the Man in the Moon will loose the battle and the world will be _mine_!"

* * *

**Don't forget to review! Thanks for reading! Frozenstar Out!**


End file.
